Iztaria
Iztaria is an '''okrug '''of the Aikavian Federation and also its capital It have a population of 1 Iztaria was a micronation bordering Izkania to the north and Slovakia on all other sides. Its capital was Taroslavin. Today it is the capital of the Aikavian Federation Geography The city is located completely indoors, it is made up of an apartment. History The Izbiac republic was founded on the 29.11. 2010 in the northeastern part of the country. During the year 2011 it was part of many micronations, and during the most time it made up an independent territorial unit. Taroslavin concluded in august 2010, when it became the capital of the Slavinsk Federation.In september it was renamed to Däroslauenberg, and Asztál to Aßtauburg. During the november revolution the importance of Iztaria started to sink, until in January (3.1.2012) the republic of Izba-Ursanistan declared independence. However Izkania also planned to created an "Izbiac autonomous republic (Izbiacka avtonomna riepublika)".Both conceptions counted with adding Kuhiňa. However on the 3rd January around midday, Astovce were conquered by Izkania. Negotiatons began. The whole of January was full of wars and peace treaties. The Východoizbanska and after her the Tsarist Estorian republic were finally defeated and on the 1st February 2012 the whole of Iztaria was under Izkanian control. Iztarian republic declared independence on the 3.2.2012, the capital was first Astovce (16:00-18:00), then Kuhiňa (18:00-18:30) and finally Taroslavin. Izkania recognized Iztari independence the same day 20:05. On the 4th February, the republic created the state symbols and Slovak and Izbiak were declared official languages. In less than hour, the republic was divided into two krajs(Taroslavsky and Izbiacky), which had separate self-administration. Izbiakia was (traditionally) divided into Upper and Lower, however "Taroslavie" was artiffiacially added to Taroslavin which led to a crisis, which lasted for 18 minutes. The center of Taroslavie was moved from Puostel to Khodba. First Iztarian civil war On the 10th February 2012 the Iztarian Snjem declared distrust to the Prime Minister(SLS). Both the INDZ and BBD voted against.In a short time A. Izbiacki (INDZ) became the new Prime Minister.SLS accused BBD and INDZ from corruption,which they both denied. On the 11th February SLS accused INDZ from extremism, fundamentalism, and dictatorship,which was denied.Later that day, SLS asked A.Izbiacki to resign,which he refused to do. This led to the creation of the Puostel republic, which was soon defeated in the Battle of Khodba.On the 12.2. 2012 the Iztarians and Srnieckians met in Novomostje, where they decided to intervene.The members of the INDZ, SLS, and BBD were put to court. The members of INDZ were convicted, as well as one member of the SLS. THe INDZ was outlawed. Izbiaks declared secession,however Astovce were occupied later that day. However, the second Iztarian civil war began on the 15th. February 2012 and lasted for three days. Iztarska then became part of Slevania. During the times of Narentia there hasnt been any separate subdivision of Iztaria, it was considered part of Novigrad . As part of the Aikavian Federation the Okrug became its capital. The skyline of Iztaria can also be seen on the proposed Aikavian banknote Administrative divisions The Okrug is divided into the following sectors: # Taroslavin # Kuchiňa # Kupelno # Izbiacko # Hotba # Puostelsko # Prizemie # Dolniaki # Horniaki After the second Iztarian civil war, the country is divided into three regions: #Taroslavin Grad #Iztarska župa (Kuhiňa) ##Zapadoiztarski ##Istočnoistarski #Izbiacka župa (Astovce) Former divisions #Taroslavský kraj ##Taroslavin ##Taroslavie ###Khodba ###Puostel #Izbiacki kraj ##Gornoizbiacki ###Astovce ###Izbani ###Estori ##Dolnoizbiacki ###Kuhiňa ###Predsieň ###Kupeľnie Ťeplice Category:Micronations Category:Iztaria Category:History Category:Iztarska Category:Slevania Category:Cities Category:Aikavia